Oxygen
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: "Are you happy?" Sam asks it's sudden. "I am," Lena smiles, much brighter than she had before. "Damn you're in deep, LeeLoo," Sam slaps her shoulder, Lena frowns, "you're looking at her like I look at Lara. You're a goner." She looks pensive for a moment, Sam continues with a smile. "So is she," She gestures to where Kara and Lara sit talking.
1. Hello

_A frustrated sigh released from her lips, book flipped open at the small cafe table._

 _It wasn't as though the situation was too much, in fact, it was just the opposite, it was the string of looks and hushed whispers her presence brought about. Usually, Sam was there to distract her, to bring about a sense of comfort from the public workstation. Sam wasn't there. She wouldn't be, she was dealing with her father._

 _She'd only given Lara a small explanation. Her father was being a raging asshole. A small kiss to her cheek, telling her she'd probably be late but she would be there or she'd be dead, before rushing off in a hurry._

 _It set off a small unsure anxious feeling at the pit of her stomach. She really didn't want to be here, but it was their routine by now. She'd much rather be in bed watching a movie and just waiting for Sam to get back, but she'd always been the first to arrive. Stew beneath the scrutinizing looks, then Sam would come in a few minutes later with a smile and her worries were backseat._

 _It was routine, however, and it just felt so odd not doing the routine. It made her feel ridiculous that she felt so uncomfortable about not following the routine. She didn't like...change. She could adapt but she didn't prefer it._

 _Today was going to prove to be horrid if the man and woman walking towards her were any indications._

 _She brought her book up, held it in front of her in hopes they'd get the message, and pretended to read every word._

 _"Hey," they sat down, the man spoke with a smug grin. Shit, no they didn't get the message. She hated when this happened._

 _Harassment on her father's behalf, the dead yak._

 _"Hey," the man spoke a little louder to get her attention._

 _Lara released a sigh and closed her eyes for just a moment. He wasn't going to let this go, was he? Obviously not. She set her book down with a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes but was...good enough for this kind of interaction._

 _"Hello," be polite Lara, "is there something I can help either of you with?" His grin grew wider._

 _"Aren't you Lara?" Her stomach dropped. There it was, "Lara Croft? Richard-"_

 _She closed her book just a little too hard._

 _"I don't see how that's relevant," she politely interjected._

 _"Nah, 'course not. Just...your father was that crazy guy, right? Magic, myth, all real guy?" Lara opened her mouth to stop him but he beat her to it, "Dishonored himself. Your family. Didn't he kill himself?"_

 _"Yeah. Cause he lost his job or whatever? Depressed much more than losing his wife or ruining his kid's life?"_

 _Lara's jaw clenched. Fuck, this wasn't how her Saturday was supposed to go. She abhorred Sam's father right now. She abhorred the world._

 _"Sir, Ma'am," she spoke tensely, firmly, both unwanted guests stopped, "my family is not your business. It's not even-"_

 _"But isn't it though?" She blinked, "I mean it was newsworthy so it makes it everyone's busine-"_

 _They were all stopped by the sudden appearance and loud thud of a designer bag. The was it filled with? Lara blinked in confusion. The black leather shone, she hadn't known anyone with this. She saw something flicker across the man and woman's face, she recognized them as students, but what surprised her the most was the look on their faces._

 _Smug and amused looks from harassing the young Croft were replaced by near...fear? Irritation? A mixture of both. They weren't looking at her, they were looking beside her. The air was a sudden thick of an awkward tenseness. It was enough to make her turn her head at their newest intruder._

 _She came face to face with a somehow familiar face. Where'd she seen her before? The newest guest was dressed nothing short of a designer, from her black pants to the leather jacket she donned, even her scarf seemed to cost more than Lara made in a week. A ridiculous thought to entertain._

 _To accompany the designer clothes, was pale skin, black lips. raven hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, sides shaved, and piercing green eyes that seemed to dance far too much in amusement at the looks she was being given. Lips tugged into a smirk and green eyes met Lara's._

 _Lara scrunched her nose in confusion as the woman pulled a seat out, fell into it, crossed legs elegantly- too rehearsed -pretended to wipe dust off of her legs and took a moment to study the others at the table. Her head tilted and she looked towards the man who wasn't frozen but didn't look like he was willing to speak first. At least, not quite yet._

 _"Let's skip formalities shall we? You must know who I am," the woman's voice dripped with dramatic sarcasm, she sounded American, the smirk never left, but the man nodded slightly, "I thought so because suddenly there is no bravado left in that thick skull is there?" She tried to sound saddened._

 _The woman crossed her arms and tilted her head in curiosity before letting her eyes flickers to Lara's before continuing like she was trying to gauge her reaction. Lara said nothing. What could she say? Thank you? Get lost? She wasn't sure the woman's appearance was anything bad at all. In fact, it felt almost welcoming because of her interruption._

 _"So shall we get right down to it?" Before anyone could reply, the woman turned to Lara with a small smile and proceeded to ask, "I am going to make an educated guess and say harassment? For a meager family name?"_

 _Lara frowned but nodded. Why did it matter? She could take care of herself. The woman turned to the others and continued._

 _"There are two types of people. Those that are born into families, and those that are born into dangerous families," it sounded like a threat, "Ms. Croft here," a hand gestured to her, "was born into the first. So I would very much suggest you pack your shit and leave the cafe, I'm not the first. Harassment isn't nice, but then again you're both arrogant aren't you?" The woman smiled._

 _The man's jaw clenched, he leaned forward pointing a finger directly in the woman's face. He looked angry, in short._

 _"You can't just assume everyone owes you a think. You and your family are all like this, we don't owe you shit, just 'cause your brother is a crazy fuck-" something snapped in the woman, she rose to her full height, the man gulped._

 _"You're right. He is. So how do you think he would feel that his sister's first week in the U.K. was interrupted by a student she went to UCL with? Because he was being an arrogant man-child who got kicks from harassing people he thought he could get away with?"_

 _The man didn't say anything more. He looked terrified._

 _"Good," the woman sat down, "now. Leave. Before I make plans to visit him this weekend." The man and woman looked at her for a moment, until she rose a single brow, they took it as their last cue and scurried away, eventually out of the cafe._

 _Lara sat there. Dumbfounded. The hell just happened? Who was this woman? Did she go to school with them? Maybe that's where she's recognized the face of the woman. She wasn't sure...how could she be? With a small sigh, she stared down back at her book. She couldn't exactly focus now could she?_

 _"Are you going to sit here alone?" the woman suddenly asked with a slightly softer tone than she'd used on the previous inhabitants of the two empty seats across from her, Lara looked at her and shook her head, "When's Sam due back?"_

 _Lara blinked in confusion._

 _"You know Sam? What do you study?" The woman rose a brow but shrugged._

 _"Engineering, I've seen her before, we know each other from some galas. American ties. Just in passing. You're never seen too far from her," Lara's nose scrunched up in protest, "you're not dependent. I meant you two seem to be...close. Again, when is she due back?"_

 _This didn't clear any of her confusion, but Lara took the opportunity to look at her phone and noted the time. She looked back up at the woman._

 _"Ten to twenty minutes," the woman nodded satisfied and looked down at the phone in her hand, Lara wasn't quite satisfied yet, "I'm Lara."_

 _"I know," the woman gave an amused smile but turned back to her phone._

 _Lara frowned and looked back at her book, for a moment she thought about asking Sam who the woman was- but there was a reason she didn't want her to know. Right? She didn't want to invade her privacy. She let it go. It was just odd._

 _The minutes seemed to just past, Lara eventually reopened her book and quietly read to herself. The woman eventually pulled out a notebook of her own and wrote silently, giving a few sighs here and there. Lara chanced a glance and saw nothing but numbers, her brows shot up, but she said nothing. She returned back to her book._

 _They were left alone mostly, until the woman got up and announced she was getting a snack, asking if Lara cared for anything. Lara answered that just something sweet would be fine. She didn't really care what it was. A nod was giving and soon enough the woman came back with a coffee for herself and a small bag of cookies for her. She gave a thank you and received a shrug._

 _The silence continued, it felt less awkward and more full of understanding. The sound of the door opening filled their quiet space and eventually a voiced she'd been wanting to hear filled their ears._

 _"I'm so sorry I'm so late! Dad was trying to convince me-" Lara looked up beaming at Sam, who blinked at the woman but gave a smile, Lara was confused again, "-oh hi Lena."_

 _"Nishimura," it sounded like a light tease, but Sam frowned a little before looking between the both of them._

 _"Were you- wait," Sam shifted feet, Lena put Sam out of her misery as she stood up and gathered her things._

 _"She was being harassed. The same guy did the same to me last week, I threatened him both times. It was more or less a way to do it again," Lara frowned, she could tell that wasn't quite it but didn't comment. Sam just nodded and Lena moved to walk away._

 _"Thank you," Lara called out, the woman faltered but continued her path out throwing a hand up as a goodbye as Sam took a seat next to her._

 _"That's not really odd with her," Sam commented, "I don't know her, but I've been around her. I feel like I should actually thank her for being here when I couldn't, you know?"_

 _Lara nodded._

 _"Maybe we should invite her next time? Buy her coffee or something?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 **XXXX**

"Ms. Luthor?" The voice was enough to bring her out of her thoughts.

She looked up and found Jess, her secretary, lingering in the doorway. Lena looked up with a scowl already in place. To Jess's credit, she didn't look intimidated, she couldn't when you worked for Lena as long as she had, she looked like she was waiting for permission. The fact she hadn't already left meant it was more than likely important and needed a few moments of her time. Her time couldn't be afforded to be wasted.

L-Corp, after all, was still struggling in some ways. She sighed and relented waving Jess to come in. The woman nodded and strode to Lena's desk, tablet in hand and stood up straight before looking down.

"The _project_ has run into a few problems, it'll be set back about a week," Jess informed.

Lena sighed and rubbed her forehead. Again? This had happened a few times already, they couldn't afford another set of problems. Not when it those who had commissioned the project were depending on it for safety reasons. She regretted not seeing to it herself, she should have.

"I should have overseen the project of myself," she muttered to herself, she looked back up at Jess and sighed, "tell them to have a detailed report on my desk by Tuesday. That's four days. If I find a single thread of...fibbing in any report I will personally fire them. I want to schedule an inspection with Johan, his team, and I will personally oversee it." Jess nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

Lena nodded satisfied. They'd had a few set backs already and it was becoming frustrating. The last time she checked in, it was over technicalities anyone could have worked out, The lead scientist, Johan, promised to take it more seriously, she'd given him enough leeway. He was a genius, he could do it, but the question was why wasn't he?

With a small sigh, she waited for Jess to continue.

"Your meeting at three has been moved," she raised a brow, "Wayne Industries, weren't able to send anyone. Problems arose, something about a fire? A crazy clown? They weren't very clear. The latest they'd be able to send someone is Monday."

"Alright, offer a video call instead, perhaps it'd be easier if they're having problems," she sighed, "or reschedule at a different time. It's whatever is more efficient at the time."

Jess nodded.

"CatCo-" a small smile threatened to form on her lips, Jess tried not to notice, "-called earlier, to wonder if you and your guests would be willing to do a joint interview? It seems they need some positive coverage as well."

Wait. What? That wasn't until-

"What-" Jess continued, however, she hadn't noticed the confused look.

"Ms. Danvers called, she apologizes but she said she'll be unable to make it to dinner tonight if you're working late. I told her I'd have you call her." Jess look back up from the tablet and gave her boss a look, Lena looked confused.

"I'll call her later," she promised, "but- you said, guests?" Jess nodded, "what guests?"

Surely it wasn't time already? That wasn't for another day. They'd planned it. She memorized the date, she was still having-

"Ms. Luthor?" Lena looked up, scrunched nose, "it's Friday."

Lena laughed.

"Surely it's not. It's Thursday," she shook her head and picked up her phone, dropping her pen, ignoring the few texts there were she looked for the date. It was- almost three on Friday. Friday, how did she... "Shit," she muttered to herself. Jess gave an amused huff, "In that case...tell CatCo no, I don't want to bombard them." Jess nodded.

"You have a guest," Lena's head snapped back up and she blinked, "would you like me to send her in?"

Lena thought for a moment. She'd have to apologize for forgetting, perhaps that was why she would today to be so boringly vacant of work. She'd already worked out that as much of the day as she could afford, would be to show her guests around, to let them settle in. Help them if she could. Now they were here, despite her forgetting, so she had to make the most it.

Anxiety and slight excitement buzzed in her chest. Anxiety from, how much had she changed? Too much for them to reconnect? Was it good or bad? Excitement from the idea of seeing them again. She wasn't sure she could classify them as old friends, unsure if they were friends at all, but they were the closest she had before National City. Before she disappeared back to America under her mother's thumb, to lead L-Corp.

She looked back up and gave a near genuine smile, it nearly threw Jess for a loop, she nodded.

"Please."

Jess gave a small nod and moved back towards the door. Lena took the opportunity to stack the papers on her desk and set them aside. She gave a small sigh and looked back down at her phone for a small moment. She tried to think, did she have any other meetings or anything of importance for the rest of the day? She didn't think so. If she did, it wasn't on her calendar that was set up on the wall next to her desk, so it wasn't entirely important. Was it? She'd ask Jess later to forward her details.

"Ms. Luthor will see you now," Lena looked up and watched as Jess held the door open.

She heard a small thank you being given and smiled in remembrance at the voice. Posh, English, she remembered.

A woman about her height stepped through. A hand was shoved into the pocket of a leather jacket, the hood of a hoodie sticking out over that, a blue henley beneath that, comfortable jeans, sensible shoes- she never cared about looks much over comfortability -and a bag slung over her shoulder. Brown hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, bangs hanging loosely around her face.

There were two things that stood out the most to Lena as she let herself take in her old acquaintance(?). Her eyes were still the same shade of brown, but there was a conflicting sheet of guardedness she could see and a brightness she hadn't see before. Not when they'd known each other. The second thing was the small object on her hand that shone under the light as she stepped forward unsurely.

Lena's head tilted slightly, she already knew it was just different to see in person, and she smiled standing up. Her smile was brighter than it had been in the past- she blamed one Kara Danvers for such a thing -and moved around her desk in order to properly greet her guest. She was nothing, if not proper.

"Lara Croft," she smiled and held her hand out, the action seemed to relieved Lara who pulled out her pocketed hand and took the hand in hers, "It's nice to finally have you here, in the flesh."

Lara laughed lightly as she shook the hand before retracting it and shook her head in amusement.

"Lena Luthor," she shook her head, "the great cryptid," it was a joke, but was enough to make Lena both chuckle and feel a little guilty, "it's quite nice to finally be here. All flesh connected of course."

Lena knew a silence was inevitable, this was the part where it usually took over awkwardly, no? She didn't want to wait and find out. So motioned towards the chair in in front of her desk, she felt ridiculous for not offering the couch. Lara smiled and nodded as she took her seat, Lena moved to take her own watching as the other woman set her bag down carefully.

"Did the flight treat you well?" Lara couldn't help but snort.

"Right. Like we didn't fly in a very _private_ jet," Lena gave a satisfied smirked and shrugged innocently, "It did. It was nice. Sam was more or less ecstatic about the fact there was something more than peanuts to eat, it was amusing to see her make fast friends with an attendant just so she wouldn't stop supplying coffee."

Lena shook her head lightly. Sam wasn't a guarded person, not quite like Lara or she had been. She was more open, but she'd be a fool if she said she hadn't kept an eye on them from time to time. She could only guess to how guarded she became after Yamatai. If she was more herself over coffee? She'd take it. She didn't mind.

"That sounds like her," Lena shook her head, "I'll confess...I hadn't expected Friday to be here so soon, so it slipped my mind, but you got here okay so I'll guess Jess had a driver pick you up? How did they treat you both?"

She was asking in case she had to fire someone for mistreatment of them. If she didn't tolerate it in the building, even in the slightest, she wouldn't treat it within her drivers. She just hoped it wasn't the case. Most of the drivers were relatively nice.

"Ah, that explains the odd pick up then," Lara gave a small chuckle.

Lena was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Lara crossed a leg with a smile, "we didn't quite expect a pick up like...that. Sam and I, we aren't as- popular as we were in 2013, or when we came back from Syria. Still, most people who hire her, or would like to speak to me, are well enough off they send a private car. It's noticeable, most times a limo, or a van, a high-end car. What we didn't expect was a detective."

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. Oh no. Lara only chuckled and continued.

"A detective who had quite the stories. Apparently, she'd convinced Jess, she owed you a favor?" Lena groaned, oh god, "and came as a way of fulfilling that. She was friendly enough. Sam liked her almost instantly, there's quite a similarity there in personality. She took our stuff, asked us where we needed to go. If she knew who we were she didn't show it, which I appreciate, but Sam is convinced she knows."

Lena sighed again. Right. She had to make a note to remind Jess not to listen to Maggie unless she was there on official police business. If she'd known indulging the detectives need to bet her, at pool no less, and winning a favor, wouldn't work in her chances she never would have gotten that drunk and allowed herself to do something so careless.

She didn't bet drunk. It was a rule. Damn it.

"Where's Sam then?" She asked politely. Lara smiled.

"Currently in the lobby, I came up here to chat, speaking to Detective Sawyer," Lena groaned again, "she's quite nice. She didn't know where you lived, however, so she's been waiting on instructions so we could drop out stuff off. If that's still the arrangement?" Lara looked a bit...unsure of it. Had Lena changed her mind? Did she want to keep her privacy?

Lena, however, shook her head and sighed adamantly. She reached over, pressing a button, and waited until Jess's voice spoke through.

 _"Ms. Luthor."_ She sighed and leaned forward.

"Please notify Detective Sawyer of my guests living arrangements for the week, ask her if she doesn't mind chauffeuring for the day. If not I can have Avid take Mrs. Nishimura where she needs to," she sat back.

 _"Yes, Ms. Luthor."_

Lara tilted her head in curiosity and gave a small smile. Lena rose a brow, challenging her to say something, daring her to almost. Lara could tell and she simply didn't speak, allowing Lena to further the conversation or unfortunately tell her she was needed elsewhere. The second option didn't come.

"You're giving me that 'that was weird but I'm not going to say so' look," Lara rose a brow this time, "you're forgetting, Sam gave me a crash course on Lara basics. I'm not the expert she is, obviously, but apparently, I'm not too rusty either."

Lara let out a small amused chuckled and nodded.

"Obviously, Detective Sawyer, is a friend I'm guessing," Lena froze, Lara shook her head to reassure her she meant nothing by it, "I just remember you telling me friends didn't stick around. If she is, you're lucky. She offered to lock anyone up who gave us trouble, I'm not sure if she was joking or not."

"Ah," Lena thought for a moment, "we're not- friends," Lara didn't believe it, "Not quite. I'm a friend of a friend. More specifically, I'm the friend of her girlfriend's sister. She's taken to bothering me," the word bothering held no malice, meaning Lena didn't really mind.

Lara looked a little taken back jokingly, Lena narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing and slid a magazine towards Lara. The cover was of herself, a story about her advancements with L-Corp, highlighting the good they've done on a page. Lara gave her a look but when Lena nodded to it, Lara flipped to the appropriate page.

"Quite frankly I'm just showing off her work because it is brilliant," was Lena Luthor gushing about someone? "one Kara Danvers, has become quite an...irrevocable friend. She's quite the reporter too. So yes, I have friends, but don't tell her I showed off her work. Just look out for the latest issue of CatCo." Lena smiled.

Lara looked at her for a moment, assessing what she'd just been given. Her experience wth reporters, her and Lena's if she remembered correctly, wasn't entirely sunshine and rainbows. Befriending one? It left Lara a little uneasy with the possibility this Kara could take advantage of Lena at any time. She and Sam both had always considered her a friend, the topic was complicated for Lena.

She still didn't know Kara and refused to judge her before she could. According to Lena's smile, she was probably the closest person Lena had in recent years. Perhaps the closest person ever. She recognized that smile. She wore it often enough to know, but she didn't say anything. Not her place.

"My experience with reporters isn't as bright," Lena's brows furrowed, "for obvious reasons. But, the bit I've just read here, it feels like she's come to know you quite well."

Lena's smile brightened just a tad more before she cleared her throat in a horrid attempt to cover herself, and nodded, crossing her hands in front of her on the desk.

"She's become a great friend," best friend, went unsaid, Lara was quite happy to hear that and she knew Sam would be more so, "I'm sorry it's rude of me. I hadn't asked if you had somewhere to be. I can call a driver-"

Lara interrupted her.

"I don't, until tomorrow. The local museum seemed to be a good place to place my skills with. They have a new shipment of artifacts yet to be identified, I offered help when you asked us to visit. I thought it'd give you and Sam time to go over the details of the project," Lena opened her mouth to say something but Lara beat her to it, "I'm not put off by it. It's confidential. I'm allowed to know, but as I won't actually be helping with it I thought it was only polite.

Besides, there's always dinners, breakfasts, or whatever else you'd have us do for the rest of the week. Though, I do have to ask something. I was curious as to why you offered your place for us to stay?" Lara knew Lena, it was a little odd.

"It was," _Kara's idea in order to reconnect properly, she convinced me,_ "a better idea than you staying at a hotel. Neither of you would have let me pay for the weeks expenses, so it's a better choice. Sam...noted a concern of being in a place without proper security," Lara frowned, "my apartment is secure. I own the building after all _." Can't let Lex or Lillian succeed in killing me off._

Lara rose a brow but didn't comment, she hadn't kept up with Nation City news, she didn't know about the attempts on her friend's life. If she had, she might have understood the need. Instead, she remained quiet and watched as Lena sighed and pushed back her chair, smoothing out her dress.

It was then that Lara tilted her head. Where shaved sides were before, hair was in place. The theme of black clothing was still there, but relatively less- punk, more business-like. The lip piercing, however, was gone as well she chuckled. Lena gave her a look.

"You were so adamant about defying your mother with the lip piercing," she commented.

"Ah yes, well the board didn't enjoy it as must," Lena replied sadly, "As far as I know I'm relatively free for the next few hours. I'm getting sick of the office, is there any place you'd like to sight see or would you care to join your wife and relax for the day?"

Lara's eyes widened for a moment, but her thumb was playing with the ring on her finger, causing Lena to smile. They, she'd always thought were an example of love, and she'd seen them enough. Seen how they looked at each other, the mutual love and respect. She was only sad she'd not been there to see the day they had wed or heard the vows been exchanged if they'd gone that route.

But by now they knew of her wedding gift, if not she'd done enough to hide it under a different way.

Lara smiled a moment later and chuckled.

"Yes, and thank you for the support," Lena tried to look like she had no idea what she was talking about, "Thorul isn't exactly the best alias. The money helped supply my team on an expedition with the right gear, saved a few lives. To answer your previous question, I do have to stop by the museum, tomorrow so no- I am free tonight."

Lena nodded and moved to pick up her purse when her phone buzzed, she paused for a moment and looked it over, Lara paused to wait for her.

 **Sunshine:** Ur guests r here !  
 **Sunshine:** Maggie told me! !  
 **Emerald Happiness:** Are you okay with that?  
 **Sunshine:** Y wuldnt I b?  
 **Emerald Happiness:** They're going to be staying with me  
 **Emerald Happiness:** Would that be okay?  
 **Sunshine:** Its ur place  
 **Emerald Happiness:** Darling I'd like you to stay the night if you could  
 **Sunshine:** Really?  
 **Emerald Happiness:** Yes. I don't want you to feel like I don't want you  
 **Sunshine:** Consider me there when I'm off of work!

Lara gave her a curious look when she put her phone away, but Lena did her best to give a small smile and moved to lead her to the door. Lara to her credit had just followed.

After a second thought, she thought it best not to completely blindside Lara and Sam, she paused causing Lara to nearly run into her back. Lena turned and looked both sheepish and apologetic. Her smile fell and Lara looked taken back, this was a little odd and so sudden to her she didn't not how to feel. She was about to open her mouth and ask if all was okay when Lena beat her to it.

"I don't want to blindside you," Lara looked confused, "I should have realized, the big picture, when I asked you both to stay with me," Lara took a step back, what? "I didn't because I was just happy to see the both of you again. I apologize, for that, but- there's- it's-"

"Lena," Lena looked at her, "It's fine if you want us to-" Lena shook her head, waving her hands about.

"No, no, I didn't mean that," Lena sighed but continued, "After- I became CEO, I had to become a very private person. If I didn't, there was so much Lex or-" _Lillian,_ "-bad people could find out. So part of my life I've kept to the confines of my home, or-" she sighed in frustration, unable to find further words to explain, she did the next best thing. She blurted it out, "I'm dating someone."

Lara looked shocked, but not entirely surprised. Like she simply hadn't expected Lena to actually say it, but at best had a guess. Lena blinked in confusion and opened and closed her mouth several times. Lara took pity on her.

"I kind of guessed," Lara informed, "you're entitled to your privacy about it. You owe me nothing. Why would it blindside us?"

"Because she's been spending the night at my place for the past month," she blinked again, "it's become a comfort I'd rather not lose with how things have been lately. I...asked her to stay again tonight when she's off work."

Lara nodded and considered the information.

"I won't mind, nor will Sam, I'm certain she'll enjoy it more than I will. Embarrassing you, I mean, in front of a romantic partner," the words brought a smile to Lena's face again. It felt like a normal friendship for the small moment, a part of Lena's past she finally got back that wasn't tainted by the Luthor name.

"Alright, thank you for understanding," Lara just shrugged, "shall we go finally?"

"Yes. I'd like to get home."

Lena stopped only to inform Jess of her plans, asking her to notify her instantly the moment something came up. If it was important. After jess confirmed her plans, she led Lara through the building. Once in the elevator, she let herself fully breathe in relief. Lara elbowed her with a reassuring smile. Tonight would be fine, they'd get through it, tomorrow would be the real challenge, wouldn't it?

 **XXXX**

 **LeeLoo:** I'd like to inquire about a change of plans  
 **Sam:** Shoot me  
 **Sam:** Told her you forgot  
 **LeeLoo:** I have someone coming over tonight  
 **LeeLoo:** However she'd understand if you weren't comfortable  
 **LeeLoo:** Would you mind if she stayed the night?  
 **Sam:** You think I'm going to miss the chance to spill about Uni  
 **Sam:** That's cute and I don't mind!  
 **Sam:** It'd be nice to make a friend in an unknown city  
 **Sam:** Especially if she's a 'gal pal' ;)  
 **LeeLoo:** Are you sure?  
 **Sam:** Absolutely  
 **LeeLoo:** She's a reporter just so you know  
 **LeeLoo:** She'll join us when she's off of work  
 **Sam:** Sweet! See you then

 **XXXX**

 **TakeASchott:** Omg ur collection I'm jealous  
 **LuthORLost:** See 'em and weep Schott  
 **LuthORLost:** I have a custom one too I built from scratch  
 **TakeASchott:** I'M JEALOUS

Lena snorted. They weren't friends, not at all, but she was able to geek out with Winn where she could. Especially where Star Wars was concerned.

 **Sawyer:** Sam's nice  
 **Sawyer:** Oh man Kara is going to freak out on you  
 **Luthor:** Why?  
 **Sawyer:** You should really check your Netflix

Lena sighed and shrugged.

 **Agent Danvers:** You're annoying  
 **Agent Danvers:** But you and Kara together on game night  
 **Agent Danvers:** TH T  
 **Agent Danvers:** I demand a rematch

Lena let out a chuckle and shook her head. She didn't reply, instead of pocketing her phone. Alex was still complaining about her chess wins for the past week, they were due for another game night soon, if they could all get-together.

She, of course, wasn't friends with any of them- but she enjoyed their company and her presence in Kara's life was more...tolerated than it had been in the beginning. Where there was once intent to prove she was nothing but a Luthor, there now a comfortable space for her to just be where she could.

The irony laid in the fact Alex and Maggie were the warmest ones towards her. The two who were trained to be the most suspicious were the ones who saw that any ill intent towards Kara was non-existent. Alex was always a little guarded, but that was just Alex, Maggie had considerably softened her over the last year. She saw it. It was sweet, to say the least.

The others were still a little put-off, but Lena had since dropped the idea and no longer cared about proving them wrong. Kara had told her she didn't need to actively try, if they couldn't see it by now, it was their own fault. She owed no one anything. She had to agree, she was nice for Kara's sake but other than that? She'd made efforts. They hadn't.

Kara mattered the most, didn't she?


	2. Ain't It Fun

The sound that wakes her first is, curious. Actually- and she doesn't mean to sound rude but it's absolutely fucking frustrating in some aspect.

Beside her, Lara sleeps blissfully unaware. Tired out by the obvious working week she's had. They'd only been home a couple of days when receiving Lena's invitation, and even then- it had been filled with meetings that had tired her out herself. She cracks an eye open with a sigh at the _sound_ that just won't _stop_ , and she wants nothing more than to hit it until it stops. _Funny. Hitting something that's not corporeal._

It takes her a moment to crack the second eye open, and Sam can't help but stare for just a moment at her wife. A smile threatening to crack the frown on her face. It's been years and she's still not over it, the ability to call Lara her wife. So Sam stared a little breathless at the way the sun bounces off of her skin and reaches a hand forward, hoping to caress her cheek- but that damn sound. Ringtone? Jolts her back to reality again. And she-

 _Wait._

She stops for a moment and just _listens_.

 _Is that- DMX? Who the hell…_

She's careful as she detaches Lara's arm from around her waist and waits a moment to make sure she won't wake. Once she's sure she extracts herself from the bed and sighs in relief before quietly padding, cartoon duck shorts, tank top and all, towards the door. She pauses the moment she hears someone talking as low as they can, moving further away. At least they're considerate now.

Her hand pauses at the door knob. Suddenly unsure about who it is because 'it could literally be anybody!' And it wouldn't be the first time someone broke into harm her or Lara. There's also Lena, Lena Luthor, her friend. God damn it. Lara and Lena are enough reason for her to open the door as quietly as possible and slip out, pulling it just as quietly shut.

"Oh!" It's enough to make Sam jump and turn around, hand to her chest, ready to- "You're up!"

This...certainly isn't what Sam's tired brain thought she'd come face to face with. Call it her brain overworking but, she'd expected someone a tad...more intimidating. From what she's seeing though? Those arms probably could do some damage.

There's a blonde, near Lena's balcony window, beaming at her with cerulean eyes, messy bun. Band Merch tank top for- PVRIS? _That's gay._ UCL sweatpants, a hint of black undergarments peeking out, glasses sit on her face. She looks in shape so she must work out. Sam still fills a little on edge despite how comfortable and warming the woman seems. It's why she's taking in her appearance. Weaknesses first-

 _Wait, UCL sweatpants?_

The blonde fidgets, smile, and expression dropping as she glances to the ground, phone in hand and looks apologetic. It's alarming how Sam seems to instantly be as empathetic as the blonde seems to be self-conscious. She didn't mean for that, she wishes she could explain why in hopes she understands. Instead, she takes a step forward and the blonde looks up. Unsure smile.

"Oh- I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I didn't mean to," before Sam can get a word in the blonde shuffles and speaks again, "It's just- my sister called. I couldn't find my phone. I thought it was in the bedroom but- I left it on the coffee table. She just-"

There's a pause, Sam takes the moment to walk closer so they don't wake Lara, so she can talk at a normal volume. The blonde lets out a sigh and gives Sam an apologetic smile before talking again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I-"

"Nah it's okay," Sam interjects forming a grin that puts the blonde at ease, "X gon give it to ya, though. Interesting choice though for a ringtone."

The blonde gives a small laugh, careful not to be too loud with practiced ease, she beams again at Sam. It's oddly bright. Her smile, her laugh. It hasn't yet occurred to her, whom she might be talking to.

"Yeah it's-" she snorts, "-it fits my sister," Sam gives her a look, "no seriously. She's like a living action movie. It feels like an action-y song, yanno?"

Sam can only give a nod and tilt her head at the smile she's given. _Who is she?_ A voice asks. _Lena's girlfriend,_ she answers almost instantly.

It's then that her eyes widen, and she lets out a small gasp at the realization. The blonde looks startled, confused, and concerned. Concerned for a stranger? It's a piece she stores away. She stands up straight and her hands flail about for a moment as does her mouth until she realizes she hasn't actually said anything.

She feels so unbelievably rude for wanting to kill her phone now for waking her up.

"Oh my god!" The blonde looks even more startled now, "You're her!" Panic sets on the blonde's face, "You're the girlfriend!" the panic is replaced with relief- she'll question it later -and confusion.

"Uh- what?"

"Lena! She-" _use your words,_ "er- sorry?"

The blonde blinks in confusion and brows furrow, shrugs, but she politely waits for Sam to continue and clear herself up. It's obvious proper sleep has affected her brain.

"We just got in last night," the blonde nods, she's following, "Lena texted me. Asked me if it was okay you were here. Not because she didn't want you here, but because she didn't want us uncomfortable?"

The blonde smiles. Sam continues.

"Well, I've been excited to meet you!" The blonde is surprised, "I have so many stories to tell you later. But first," she held her hand out with a proud smile, "I'm Samantha Nishimura-Croft. I like Sam Croft better, though."

The blonde doesn't hesitate for a second, toothy grin spreads, it's warm, and she takes the hand offered to her. The grip is strong. Firm. So is the shake, but Sam is not surprised.

"I'm Kara Danvers," now, _Kara_ sounds excited, she beams proudly as the next few words leave her mouth, "Lena's significant other. Just Kara will do. It's nice to meet you!"

"You too," she chuckles, "I'm so going to embarrass the crap out of LeeLoo."

A mischievous grin forms, _oh boy_.

"Please do, but LeeLoo? Let's start there." Spoken like a true reporter.

Sam couldn't help the grin that graced her lips, mischievously so.

"Oh don't mind if I do," she rose a brow, "so have you seen The Fifth Element?"

Kara shook her head with a quiet 'no'.

"Oh boy this is going to be so _fun._ "

 **XXXXXX**

"I can't believe you're up," Lara groans, loudly as she saunters towards the counter.

Sam looks on amused before she turns back and flips a pancake. She can hear Lara take a seat on a stool, practically feel her tiredly watching. It's distracting enough to make her move with obvious intent to grab Lara's attention and place it towards her waist. It works, she regrets it a moment later when-

"Ah hah! Found it!" Kara, the blonde with glasses, speaks victoriously, holding a jar of peanut butter. It's like she just appears out of thin air.

Her sudden appearance causes Lara to jolt back and nearly topple backward, her hands grasp at the edge of the island which delays her fall for a second or two. Fingers slip, but she doesn't fall, instead, she's met with that same blonde giving her an apologetic grin as an arm is carefully placed around her waist and the other holds her stool, readjusting it for the Croft.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Who are-"

"-Oh!" Kara stands up straight and offers a charming smile, sticking her hand out towards Lara who is a tad confused, "I'm Kara! Kara Danvers. The uh-" she points in the direction of Lena's bedroom with a light blush, "- _gal pal_."

Sam can't stop herself from snorting. _Gal Pal?_ It's highly amusing. The look Kara gives her though is one of amusement right back which means she's done her job.

"Lara and I were gal pals once too," she states with a dramatic sigh, "alas. We graduated to full on Knife Wives."

" _Knife wives_?" Lara asks with a look of _'why me'_.

"Uh, yeah. Don't kill my gay vibe."

"I'm literally your wife, _Samantha._ "

"My wife who's trying to _kill_ my gay vibe."

Kara can't help but just smile with pride at the sight she feels lucky to witness. A happily married couple playfully arguing in the kitchen, like they've done it for ten years and will do it for a hundred more. It's enough to make her feel happy. To make her hope she can have that, have it with Lena someday. She can see the love in their eyes, radiating the area and she doesn't dare move from it. It's nice to witness.

She has, after all, spent a week listening to people tell her she's not good enough. That she's wrong. Lena has spent a week telling her she is everything. She just wants to stand here and continue to hope for a few moments. If Lena was up she'd ask her to join.

"Sam," It's the Croft's amused voice who breaks her thoughts, "I can literally recount ten times I _caused_ your gay vibe this week, not counting the times I don't remember. How can I kill it?"

"Uh, by trying to convince poor innocent Kara," a hand pats Kara's, "that Knife Wives isn't a perfectly good term for two badass hot women who happen to be married to each other."

Lara just gives her a look.

"It's okay," Kara finally speaks up, "my sister and her girlfriend have called Lena and me boobie buddies granted it was when they were drunk- but still."

Lara looks slightly horrified by how horrible that sounds. Who couldn't think of something better? It's Sam who chimes in with an alternative.

"Woe Hoes," the reporter just stares at Sam who tries again, "I see how that isn't that great. What about," she thinks for a moment, "Co-Female Appreciator?"

"That's terrible," Lara can't help but roll her eyes, it earns her a slap.

"No, she was right. That was awful," Kara teases, but beams, "I prefer girlfriend anyways."

"Courting sports," Sam snaps her fingers and points at Kara who can't stop her laugh.

Lara just groans, resting her head on her arms that cross against the counter. She groans again as Sam's laugh fills the air. She won't deny her love for that laugh. Ever.

 ** _Time passed._**

It wasn't entirely unpleasant, Lara had to admit, getting to know Kara. At least the little bits she shared. Lara had to admit, she found Kara to be much more private than Lena which was an accomplishment. Not that it was bad in the slightest, in fact, more to her. It was just odd because it placed her as being more private than Lara herself. She didn't mind. They weren't friends yet, she had no right to any of the knowledge.

It was interesting, however, spending most of the morning with the blonde. Learning what Kara freely gave and never minding when she wouldn't disclose something.

Kara, as she told them, was a reporter at CatCo. Lara knew this, Lena having shown off her work, but she kept her silent promise to Lena and didn't share it. Just smiled and nodded. Kara was fairly newer compared to most of her co-workers on the reporter scene but had been Cat Grant's assistant for two years, prior to her current position.

Sam had been surprised she survived, Lara was lost, Kara had grinned proudly and said she had become friends with Cat. That Cat wasn't so bad. Sam looked utterly shocked. Lara had still been confused.

Kara had a sister, Alex, and much to their surprise, Alex was Maggie's girlfriend. The Detective who had picked them up and escorted them around time. Lara, specifically, had been the most surprised at this. Not for any reason, one might think, but because it felt like a small town. _Who was the woman who had turned a stern detective into romantic mush?_ She wondered.

Sam and Kara had discussed at length exactly how Maggie was. How kind she was, how annoying she could be, to which Sam had stated she seemed pretty awesome. Kara had only stated she hadn't had to live with her being such a big sister when she already had one. Neither Sam nor Lara knew how that felt. They were only children. No siblings. There was truth though, in Kara's statements. Kara only spoke warmly about Maggie Sawyer. They had to be at least friends.

Sam and Kara had gotten on swell, even as they decided to make breakfast for their significant others. Lara offered to help, Sam had just rolled her eyes told her to sit down, and Kara had thrown her a grin telling her to sit on the couch as they made breakfast. Kara would help Sam if needed.

Lara only sighed, gave a nod and stood up dragging herself towards the couch she, Sam, and Lena had gathered on last night- like it was Uni all over again, until they had to nudge each other to go to bed. She let herself fall down on it but never looked away from the two in the kitchen.

They talked the famous other Mrs. Croft and worthy-of-Lena-Luthor-praise reporter. Sam had offered easy conversation. Able to flow it in any direction if Kara ever seemed uncomfortable. It had become a power over the years, it helped keep people and the air as easy as possible.

 _Her presence she felt could be damning at times-_ Sam shook her head at the thought. _Not now._

To the reporter's credit, however, she never seemed to be that uncomfortable. Then again the conversation never got too personal. Questions about school stories, embarrassing moments, current light news, how they learned to cook- Lara had snorted when Sam had said she learned in college. Sam hadn't. It was amusing, however.

They seemed to find an easy flow with each other, it was nice to see Sam like that with someone.

It wasn't entirely surprising, however, as Kara seemed to have an energy or- gravity really that was almost too nice to fall into and find a comfortable pace. Flow. Whatever you wanted to call it. It concerned Lara, but again, she didn't know Kara and refused to judge her prematurely. Lena was so fond of her, there was something good there wasn't there? That was the thing. Maybe Kara was too good to be human.

 _If only she knew._

It wasn't until almost one that the sound of a door filled a peacefully quiet room, breakfast having been eating.

Lara sat on the floor in front of the surprisingly comfortable couch, one of Lena's books in her hand and reading. A cup of coffee- courtesy of Kara who had only smiled -in her hand being sipped slowly. She was invested in the complexity of what she was reading. She'd have to ask Lena about it later.

Translated into perfect Latin too, she'd never seen this copy of it before. She hadn't even read the original. It was good practice towards the language she had become rusty with.

Sam was laying on the couch, on her side, combing her hands through Lara's hair with a soft hum of a song Lara couldn't quite place. She seemed content and the actions were soothing to her wife, so neither really cared much.

Kara? Kara was doing the dishes, after convincing them they were guests and it was only right. Only polite of her to do it for them. It was supposed to be a vacation for them! Neither felt the need to remind her technically they were. Kara probably knew more than anyone else had.

Lena stepped into the middle of her living room with a grumpy sigh, hand rubbing an eye, her gaze dropping on Sam and Lara. Lara only lifted her mug as a hello and Sam only gave a soft smile. The CEO took the opportunity to crane her neck and found Kara with a plate in her hand, giving her an affectionate smile, Lena returned it in full force.

It wasn't until her eyes dropped to Kara's sweats that she realized- oh yes. They were all still in pajamas. Despite a busy day for some.

She sighed and moved towards the couch, knowing that Kara preferred a distraction free environment lost her grip become too tight and break a plate by accident. Instead of supplying warning to Sam, she let herself fall backward, ass falling in between Sam's bent legs and the back of the couch.

"No manners," Sam shook her head, readjusting her legs to rest on Lena's lap, like it was uni all over again, "disgraceful."

"Says you," Lena playfully glared at Sam, "the one has oh-so-gracefully stolen food and laid across people."

"Only the ones I like," Sam threw back.

Lena couldn't help but snort.

 **XXXXXX**

 _It had been almost a month, at most, and Lena had come to partially regret helping Lara._

 _If she was being honest she didn't regret it at all, but she had a reputation to keep, so letting people believe she did? She could live with that in the end._

 _However, she found herself trapped. Trapped between believing Sam and Lara sought her out to just be friendly, and believing they thought they'd stay safe if they had some kind of wouldn't be the first time, and she knew it wouldn't be the last time either. It was just how the world went, it was just how her world went._

 _No one ever seemed to be completely genuine with her. Everyone needed something and she had the means to meet their end. Or so they told her in the end after weeks of building and believing something that just wasn't true._

 _Could you blame her for being so...distrustful of everyone in general? Of being wary?_

 _But of course, she knew Sam came from a wealthy family. Still there was always something the name Luthor could give someone. A free pass, out of a legal scramble, or just more money._

 _Lara, however, was an oddity. She knew of the Croft's parents death, but had never cared too much about news to follow up. It wasn't...heartless, she had just seen the headline one day, but people die all the time. Didn't they? She regretted not looking into it further. It would have helped her understand more._

 _Back on track, however, shortly after the help she had given Lara. She had been invited by Sam to join them again. She did. It wasn't uncomfortable persay, but it wasn't relaxing either, she knew neither of them well._

 _The first time they had talked and she had been included. Part of her wanted to believe they genuinely wanted her opinion on a subject or to converse. The other part was the nasty dark realistic bit that told her, they didn't. They were keeping her around to use her._

 _It was unfair because she knew neither, but it had been most of her life. More so after Lex had begun his tirades on Superman. She had been led to believe that genuine friendships? Would not exist for her._

 _However, she was invited back almost everyday. Save for the once or twice neither could show up. She waited silently for the shoe to drop and it never seemed to come._

 _She held her breath and waited._

 _And waited._

 _And waited._

 _It just didn't happen._

 _Instead she was met with the ability to breathe a little lighter over time. Before she knew it, there were two friendly numbers in her phone saved under whatever nicknames that Sam had found appropriate. Wasn't she meant to find this all so...annoying? Trivial?_

 _She supposed, what she regretted, was more or less the way her heart refused to let her believe the sincerity behind the interactions. The way her brain told her not to like it or get used to it. It wasn't going to last._

 _She liked them both. She liked Sam's friendly nature, her honesty, and unsubtle geeky nature. She liked Lara's view on the world, her curiosity for the past, and her passion for what she was working towards. She just wasn't sure if they could genuinely accept her as a friend._

 _"Lena!" She was brought out of her contemplative thoughts by Sam who sat in front of her, enthusiastically, a grin plastered on her face._

 _She blinked at the suddenness of her appearance and closed her book. What did Sam need? Was this going to be the shoe dropping?_

 _"Yes, Sam?" She questioned calmly._

 _"I'm in need a movie night," Sam moved on the bench, turning to face Lena as much as possible without taking up too much room, "and I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind joining me?"_

 _Lena's mouth opened and closed several times._

 _Silence grew and Sam's face fell, thinking that she'd done something wrong. It was perhaps the first time she thought maybe she had been too much herself. That maybe the offer was too much or their friendship was still too raw._

 _"I'm sorry if I-"_

 _"You want me there?" Lena questioned, ignoring Sam's attempt to backtrack. Sam just nodded, "wha- I mean, uhm, why?"_

 _Sam's nose scrunched up, "What do you mean why? I want to hang out, Lara was supposed to ask you to join us, but she had to do something so she's unable. It was supposed to be a friends kind of-"_

 _"Friends?" Lena blinked, "You think we're...friends?" Her voice grew quiet._

 _Sam was genuinely confused. Hadn't that become the natural progression of their relationship? Or did Lena really not think Lara nor herself would consider her a friend? She did consider, however, that Lena was a Luthor. That meant money and the ability to do more than she should was within her grasp._

 _She'd seen the way Veronica Sinclair had treated Lena before, at gala's, when they were younger. She couldn't say anything. It was obvious Veronica had used her. Was that what Lena was afraid would happen? That Lara and herself would use her?_

 _She sighed at the realization and frowned as she addressed the Luthor._

 _"Did you not want to be?"_

 _Lena blinked and suddenly her hands were waving around as she tried to explain._

 _"N-no that's not what- I mean- didn't you two just need something? Is that rude? It's rude isn't it-" Lena was interrupted by hands grabbing her own and bringing down to settle in her lap, she met Sam's eyes and found the concerned expression to...mean a lot._

 _"Look Lena," Sam didn't let go of Lena's hands, just squeezed them, "it's not rude. I mean, you've probably dealt with that most of your life haven't you?" Lena only nodded, "It's not that- Lara and I. We don't and won't do that. I'm sorry we let you believe that. We kind of considered you friends when you told us your favorite cookie was macadamia nut. I didn't know you were so unsure about it. You remind me a little but of Lara, so I probably should have known but-"_

 _She paused to see if Lena would interrupt. She didn't. Just stared wide eyed._

 _"Lara couldn't do that to anyone. Ask around campus and you'll find that most people think she's a nutjob because of her father. Ask around and you'll find most people think I'm just a spoiled rich bitch who uses her parents for money," she offered a small smile, "but we try so hard not to be those things. We're just us, and you're just you. You can keep acting tough if you want but Lena," Sam smiled, "what you did for Lara, and continue to do for the both of us when you think we aren't looking- it means a lot. We'd like to be your friends. Is that cool?"_

 _Lena thought for a moment, taking in the sincerity, forcing herself to believe it all. She nodded. Sam let go of her hands with a last squeeze and grinned._

 _"Sweet! Good because I don't think I can get more mushy than that," she clapped her hands, "so movie night. You in or out? I'm in the mood for some Fifth Element."_

 _Lena let a smile slowly form across her face. The first genuine one in awhile._

 _"I do have quite the crush on Mila Jovovich so I wouldn't be opposed. I don't think I've seen it yet though."_

 _Sam gasped and held a hand to her chest._

 _"Well we have to fix this mistake don't we?" Sam grinned and Lena chuckled._

 _Maybe hope wasn't entirely lost._

 _She had friends._

 ** _Friends._**

 **XXXXXX**

"LeeLoo," Lena's head snapped up from the paper in her hand, nose scrunching, as Kara gave her an innocent smile and slid a plate of warm food in front of her, "food. Sam and I some breakfast earlier. You and Lara were still asleep though."

Lena's eyes slowly moved to Sam, who wore a smug smile, as she picked up her fork. Her eyes narrowed as she brought a forkful of eggs up to her mouth, she mouthed _traitor_. Sam only shrugged innocently and sat next to Lara at the island in the kitchen. Lara was eating. Her eyes set solely on the book in front of her.

"I did nothing," Sam claimed with a sigh.

Lena snorted before she actually took a bite of her food. It was enough to snap Lara out of her book and chuckle.

"Right, because you're innocent," it was a tease.

"Dear wife," Sam patted Lara's cheek, "I am an _angel._ "

"Sure."

Lena swallowed her food, as Kara draped an arm around her waist, standing behind her so she could rest her chin on her girlfriend's shoulders. Lena rolled her eyes at the happy couple, letting herself sink into the warmth Kara provided.

"Demon in the streets, angel in the sheets?" The Luthor asked, grinning around her fork as Lara choked on her coffee and Sam threw her a look. She didn't need to turn her head to know Kara was just about as read as the Croft was.

Silence grew between the two as Sam continued to stare, Lena stared right back. Smiling.

"Kara," Sam suddenly smiled, Lena narrowed her eyes again, "has Lena ever told you about her _affinity_ for art?"

"Sam-"

"No she hasn't! You like art?" Kara questioned with a beaming smile.

Sam smiled and continued.

"In Uni-"

"Sam really there's no need," Lena chuckled nervously, Lara simply watched with amusement.

"-she had a crush on his older student who was into art. So Lena proclaimed to know a lot about art. She had to ask Lara for help. She knew nothing about art at the time. She even took a couple of art classes so she could paint a portrait in order to ask her out."

Lena sighed, frowning, cheeks a little pink. _Why am I friends with Samantha Croft again?_

Kara, however, chuckled lightly and placed a kiss to her cheek. She muttered something about being so extra and cute. Lena wanted to tell her she wasn't, to tell her, her soul was as black as the way she liked her coffee, as bitter too! But. The way Kara grinned at her, she couldn't care.

Her heart might as well be the goddamn sun now, it felt so light with how the reporter was smiling at her.

"I guess I should think Lara then," Kara commented, turning her eyes towards the other couple, "I love art. I paint as a hobbie, and Lena went full out, took me to an art gallery and...might have bribed some people to let us stay for a few extra hours. It was nice. She knew a lot."

Lena opened her mouth-

"You're welcome," Lara grinned back.

Lena sighed, groaning, and cleared her throat. Kara gave her, her full undivided attention and smiled. Sam looked smug still and Lara had a look in her eyes that was curious towards the blonde.

"Right," she sighed, "well. Aside from Lara, does anyone have any plans?"

"I get to stay home!" Kara beamed, arms around Lena's waist wrapping around her snugly, Lena couldn't stop the smile, "Snapper was convinced I needed a break."

"That's adorable," Sam breathed, taken back by how...sweet the scene seemed, Lena rolled her eyes, "but, you and I should talk shop. Get things situated you know. See if a deal could be sought out."

Lena hummed in thought.

"Shouldn't take more than a few hours, I've been told I need to take weekends off," Lena eyed Kara for a moment who only smiled, "so I'd rather not go to the office. Would here be fine?"

Sam nodded.

"Ah, I guess I'm the only one to leave today then?" Lara inquired.

"Nah," the only blonde in the room spoke up, "I have to go back to my apartment to grab some clothes. My laptop too so I can finish work and have the rest of the weekend actually off."

Lara nodded in understanding. Kara smiled.

"Actually," Kara thought after a moment, "could I walk you? I know where the museum is. The curator is kind of grumpy, so maybe I can sweet talk him too. I'd also like to poke your brain. I hear you're quite the archaeologist."

Lara seemed taken back for a moment, and laughed lightly.

"I'm something." Unconvincing.

"You found some pretty darn elusive finds, that's more than _something_." Kara countered.

Sam smiled and gave Lena a tilt of her head.

"Keep her."

"Oh I plan to," a pat was given to the hands around Lena's waist.

Lara thought for a moment but seemed to give in and nod.

"Alright. I don't see why not."

"Yes!"

"Kara. That was next to my ear."

"Oh...Sorry babe."


End file.
